Alternate ending to Artemis Fowl
by PlatinumQuill
Summary: What if Opal foresaw her own death, raises a clone before Artemis is resurrected and takes over the world? Read and find out. First Story, so don't be mean. Maybe A/H in later chapters.
1. Cruel awakening

Artemis Fowl-Alternate ending

**-6 months before the berserker incident-**

Opal had planned everything in perfect detail. She would open the berserkers gate in order to cease all humans from existence. She would rule the world, worshipped by all magical creature for freeing and giving them the surface back, besides the things she had done in the past. The room she stood in was white. White floor, white walls, white furnishing, all in perfect contrast to Opal's dark personality. Mervall tapped on her shoulder.

"What?", she snapped. "I thought I had said, I don't want to be disturbed." Mervall shrank at the harsh tone she had used on him. He composed himself and stuttered: "My brother and I had time to think and came to a conclusion."

Opal rolled her eyes, already knowing what would come, but she was surprised about what the Brill brothers had thought of. "We believe we should ask the oracle in Haven, if the plan is going to succeed." Opal thought hard for a moment then she ignored Mervall and kept on working on the plan.

The next day she came crushing into the laboratory. "I just had a brilliant idea, we should ask the oracle for advice. Pack your things, we're going right away." Mervall and Descant wanted to complain, but shrugged it off, knowing it wasn't worth arguing with Opal about who had had the idea.

Hours later they arrived at the oracle and asked it what the future would bring. The oracle winked Opal into the back of the building, when the Brill brothers started to follow, it held up its hand to stop them. Opal turned to Descant. "You two stay here. When this kind of ceremony goes wrong, because you intervened, I will have to hire new assistants."

The oracle made Opal look into the blood of animals, there was a reason why elves despised this place. Opal saw herself, her plan working out, until Artemis Fowl joined the picture, with the clone that they called Nopal, disguised as Holly Short. She saw herself being killed and later eaten by dark magic. She saw Artemis Fowl sacrificing himself to save the human kind and most important she saw the plan behind his eyes: The clone.

She saw herself being reborn in a clone's body, the last image she saw, was herself, being queen over humans and elves. She turned from the bowl that held the blood."I've seen enough.", she smirked evilly. The oracle bowed and showed her the way out. Once with the Brill brothers again, she said: "Mervall, we have to raise another clone."

**-6 months after the berserker incident-**

The plastic cover was roughly thrown back. A boy of age seventeen crawled out from under it and swung his legs over the edge of the box, that was attached to multiple instruments. The moment the boy stepped foot to the earth, he dipped over dizzily and staggered to the table to steady himself.

He looked around. The room used to be a laboratory, he assumed, but now it wasn't anything more than a graveyard of technology. He pushed his way to the covered window and ripped down the sheet, that prevented him from seeing the outside. What he found, made his jaw tense and his heart hurt. Artemis Fowl looked at the burned down ruins of Haven, realising, that he stood in the last remains of the Lower element police department, the Ops booth to be specific.

When Artemis spotted the partially shattered devices he had been attached to, he knew that it had been a miracle that the clone had made it through. _But what had happened here? What time was it? Or more important what day? Or hell, even year? It couldn't be more than 6 months, could it?_

He caught glimpse of a digital clock with built in date display, that didn't seem like it was broken. He was right, six months, but could he rely on the clock, after all everything here was as good as trash. So many inventions that Foaly had made lay here, all to no use to him anymore. Artemis stepped out onto the street.

_Where was everybody? Where was Butler? Where was Holly? How were they? How was his family?_ So many questions flooded his mind right now, but he had no answers, to none of them and he was starting to panic. Artemis Fowl never panicked. He forced himself to stay in control and think, but nothing came to his mind. Artemis shook his head and checked the surrounding area for anything helpful, but there were only burned things and no evidence of life at all. He cursed and made his way to the used to be shuttle station of Haven city.


	2. After the attack

So, this is the second chapter and this time it's a little bit longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Alternate ending to Artemis Fowl/Chapter 2

_Somewhere at the south coast of Ireland:_

The stone floor was damp, cold and just the shimmering image of how Holly felt at the moment. She had lost hope long ago and hadn't seen any of her friends in more than 3 months and it had been 6 months to the exact day since she lost Artemis.

The mere thought of him, made her tear up and sob uncontrollably. 4 months ago the attack on Haven ended badly. Holly had suppressed the memory so forcefully, that even when she tried to remember the events, that had taken place, she would only be able to regain part of her memories.

_Flashback_

Holly walked into the ops booth, like every morning and every evening for the past two month. Foaly already awaited her and asked her, if anyone had followed her. She only raised her brow, looked outside, just to be sure, not like she expected anybody and then closed the door quietly.

Foaly pressed a combination of buttons and the wall to their left glided to the side, just big enough for someone like Butler to step through. Thinking of him, he had rarely talked to them since the Berserker incident, but he had visited two times to see the clone grow. The first time he visited, he had said, that the Fowls weren't in a good condition.

Angeline Fowl only ate and slept, when she wasn't crying, which was not often. Artemis Fowl senior, being raised up to never show emotions openly, cried silently and looked after the twins, because Mrs. Fowl obviously wasn't in the state to do so.

Beckett felt lost and didn't understand why everybody was crying, even Myles. But when he had asked him, Myles had looked at him and nearly screamed. "Don't you understand, Arty is gone." That Artemis was absent, Beckett knew, but why was everyone crying, Artemis would eventually return. When Butler had told him, that Artemis would never come back, he refused to believe him. And Juliet, she blamed herself, just like Butler did.

Holly and Foaly walked through the open wall and came into a small with machine stuffed room. In the middle of it stood a large pitch black box, that was attached to multiple gadgets. Holly walked around it and looked suspiciously. "And Artemis' clone is really growing in there?", she asked. Foaly, who had been typing on several computers at once, rolled his eyes and trotted over to her. He hung up some tubes and connected them to the box.

"How many times do I have to tell you, the answer is not going to change. Yes, Artemis' clone is temporarily growing its organs. In two or three months it will be finished with the growing process and will start to built up the synapses to restore the IQ and the memory. In four months everything will be ready and Artemis' soul will be able to settle in." Holly nodded, having understood half of it, but she didn't quite catch the part with the synapses. She carefully laid a hand on the box and smiled.

That was the moment hell broke loose.

A quake went through Haven and Holly flew backwards. Foaly helped her up and ushered her out to the main room of the ops booth. He quickly shut the secret door to the clone and activated the cameras on Haven to see, what was happening. Half Haven was in flames. Holly gasped, "What happened?" Foaly shrugged, "Earthquake?", he suggested, "I start the shutdown on Haven."

Commander Kelp came rushing through the door. "Captain Short, with me." He gestured her to follow him, what she did. What happened next Holly only remembered in a blur. It became clear quickly, that it hadn't been an earthquake, but an attack on Haven. Humans invaded Haven under no other leader than Opal herself.

The LEP counteracted as good as possible, getting help from Butler, but were overpowered and outnumbered. Holly lost it when a blast broke through the ops booth and into the wall that connected the ops booth and the room, the clone was currently growing in. The room burned and Foaly and Holly knew, that the clone couldn't have survived it.

Haven was a heap of rubble and Holly was separated from the others. Her only company was Caballine, Foaly's wife. They were brought to Ireland and were locked up in a dark cell, but after one month Caballine was brought away and Holly was alone ever since. She didn't know, if any of her friends were still alive. Opal had come often to her to shove her victory into Holly's face, who had ignored it. After sometime even Opal forgot her and the only people she saw day in, day out, were the prison guards, that brought her food.

_End flashback_

It had all turned around drastically, since he was gone. She didn't need to think about what would have happened earlier 4 or more like 7 years ago (3 years lost in TLC), when Artemis wouldn't have been there to stop Opal, but now he was gone and this time he wouldn't be able to avert her plan, not that she hadn't already succeeded, Holly thought bitterly.

She was going to make Opal pay for what she did. Holly scratched her fingernails bloody on the stone floor, not having noticed, that it was already kind of a habit from being bored. The only thought she had on her mind was a single, easy word, often mistaken with justice: revenge.

_Negev, Israel (in the middle of a desert):_

Butler was worried. He hadn't heard from Juliet in a long time, not even an attempt from her of getting her brother out of here, neither had he heard from Holly, Foaly or the Fowls in general. The sun emitted an unbearable heat and Butler felt awful. For 4 months he had been a slave in Israel, working in the desert. Every time he tried to break out, the guards inflicted more pain on him, so he had stopped trying. What was the point, what would he do once outside? He couldn't fight against Opal and as good as the rest of the world. So he waited and waited, but for what he had no idea.


	3. The surface

**Alternate ending to Artemis Fowl- chapter 3: The surface**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Artemis Fowl series.**

The air was filled with smoke, breathing became harder with every second that passed. If Artemis had to guess, Haven had been deserted for three months, maybe four. The shuttle port, that was once filled with life and elves screaming the moment they saw a human, most likely Butler or Artemis himself, had become an abandoned place. Artemis nearly missed that one particular elf, that always annoyed Holly and drove her up the wall, but the chair behind the counter was empty.

He had become aware of the piled up bodies, that lay on the sidewalk hours ago. Not only fairies, but also humans, most of them had been shot, but some had been killed differently. He had no doubt, that there had been a war between the fairy folk and humans. Artemis coughed. He had to get out of here before he lost consciousness. The carbon-monoxide in the air was getting dangerously high, so Artemis searched through the shuttle port for a way up.

He looked through the damaged shuttles and sorted the ones out, that he maybe could fix. At the end he choose one that didn't look as bad as the others did. He made his way to the staff room and found tools he could use. Also he found Neutrinos, all not loaded. They must have been here far too long and lost the energy, but he took them anyway. Artemis carried one thing at a time, still too weak to carry more, what cost him precious time.

He put the weapons in a carton he found in the staff room and placed them in there before he shoved the carton with great ease up the loading ramp into the back of the shuttle, afterwards he began working on the vehicle. At the end of it Artemis had to hold a cloth to his mouth and nose so that he could breathe a little. He sat in the cockpit and looked at the instruments. _If Holly can do it, so can I. I've watched long enough. _Artemis chuckled and fastened the straps.

He turned the switch and the engine roared to life. The display read, that the next lava flare was going to come up in 5 minutes. So Artemis waited, getting more nervous, and then he heard it, boiling and with a jolt the shuttle was shot forward. At the end of the ranching pad Artemis' heart leapt into his throat. And then he was falling, relatively fast he tugged the handle upwards and the shuttle went up and got to the exit. How Holly could hold on for so long was a mystery to him.

He approached the last obstacle: Putting on the brakes. He had assumed, that they would be where they were in a car, but there was no pedal. Artemis looked around and remembered what Holly had done and pressed some buttons on the dashboard. The shuttle slowed down and came to a halt, making Artemis exhale loudly. He stumbled out of the shuttle and sat down for a moment, trying to catch his breath, not believing that he had actually just done that and came out alive.

While he sat he examined his surroundings. Just like in Haven the shuttle port in Tara was only a better dump anymore, as quiet as Artemis had never seen before. He stood up after awhile, wondering again what had happened in the time he was gone. He walked over to the shuttle to carry the things, he had taken with him out off the shuttle. The tools, the carton with the weapons and some sketches and a laptop from Foaly's lab.

After that Artemis wondered what to do next and came to the conclusion that he should go to Fowl manor and see what had happened to the world outside. Artemis fumed about the fact that he still wore that patient gown you get in a hospital, but it had to do for now. While holding his breath he stepped out into the glowing sun. It looked normal and Artemis once again exhaled loudly. He looked around and when he saw nobody, he made his way through the fields in the direction of Fowl manor.

**Artemis Fowl senior, Mexico city:**

If someone had told him five months ago, that fairies existed and his son, Artemis Fowl the second, had encountered them in order to get gold for a expedition to save him, he would have sent that person right to a mental institution, but now. Artemis Fowl senior had had no clue, that his son was a hero and had been the whole time. He regretted, never having had the chance to say that he was proud of his son.

Two months after Artemis' death, things seemed to brighten up, but then the situation got even worse. Butler had left days ago, which left only Juliet to protect them and Artemis Fowl senior had thought that his own wife had gone crazy after she had tried to tell him about fairies. When humans invaded the house the boys screamed and Angeline was dragged out by the collar, Artemis Fowl was held back by some others he didn't recognize.

Enemies? Good? Bad? Who were they? Juliet led the boys up the stairs and they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. When Juliet had tried to help him she was knocked down. The last thing he saw, before he blacked out, were the twins being hauled down, screaming and begging for help.

The next memory he had was him waking up in Mexico, without his wife, without the twins, without a Butler at his side. Alone, completely alone. Just like in Russia. After some time someone had visited. She had claimed to be someone, Angeline had talked about, before he had stopped listening out of fear that his wife had gone nuts. That someone, Opal he believed was her name, had told him about his son's adventures in a rather nasty way. He didn't know her, but despised her the moment he saw her, knowing after their first encounter that he faced the person, that was responsible of his son's death.

**Fowl manor:**

By the time Artemis came to a halt, the sun had set and he was surrounded by darkness. What he saw when he reached Fowl manor made him cry out. His home, that was once so magnificent, had been , just like Haven, burnt down. Only ruins left. Artemis climbed through the remaining hall of Fowl manor, where the fight had been between Butler and the troll.

He looked at the charred furniture and stepped over it, when suddenly he was pushed down. Hitting the ground the air left his lungs and Artemis coughed. "Who are you and what do you want?" A voice said. Artemis was certain that he had heard the voice before. "I can't breathe.", he choked. Even if Artemis laid on his back instead of his front, he was sure that the thing pressing against his neck, was the barrel of a gun.

_Stay calm, Artemis. _He chided himself. "Stand up. Slowly. If you try anything, I will shoot and believe me I will not hesitate." Artemis pushed himself off the ground, doing as the voice said. "Okay, what now?", he asked. "Hands behind your head and turn around." He put his hands behind his head and turned around. For a second the flashlight blinded him, but when his vision cleared, he couldn't believe his eyes.

**So, another chapter done. R&amp;R please. I will try to update faster, but school is stressing me out.**


	4. Reunions

Chapter 3

Juliet gasped. How could it be? He was supposed to be dead, but there he stood, so clearly alive. "How?", she asked. Artemis just stood there dumbfound, but recovered rather fast. "The clone, whatever happened to Haven, it must have survived it, which takes me to the question at hand, whatever happened?"

Juliet briefly filled Artemis in on the events that took place and how she had seen how everybody was taken away from Haven, or more like the ones who had survived. How she had seen her brother being taken away, just like the Fowls and how she had to watch as they lit up Fowl manor. Throughout the listening, Artemis stayed surprisingly calm, observing.

Then Juliet showed Artemis her "shelter", the room, that had once been the basement of Fowl manor. Artemis saw that Juliet had tracked her brother down in Israel on one laptop and then turned to look at her. "Why didn't you try to rescue Butler?", he asked accusing, but Juliet wasn't offended, not in the least.

"I want to, but I neither got a plan nor the money to do it. All the money's gone, Artemis. Fowl manor is a mess and Opal has her spies everywhere. I'm lucky, that she hasn't found me yet despite the fact that she thinks I'm dead, but you're one to sound reproachful, you just dropped out of life and let us to our fates." "It's not like I had a choice, Juliet." Artemis sighed loudly, looked away for a second and then asked. "What about the others? What about my family? Or Holly? Or Foaly? Or even Mulch? Could you track them done?" Juliet shook her head.

Artemis went out of the damaged house and to the barn which was not badly destroyed. In the middle of the barn Artemis kneed and pushed straws to the side until a trapdoor could be seen. He yanked it open and climbed down the ladder, Juliet following curiously and peering down from the edge.

"What is that?" Artemis head emerged from down there for a second in order to lay five bundles of money on the floor in front of Juliet's feet. "That's a secret basement I had made in for bad times like this. I wrote that down somewhere in my now not anymore existing study. In there is money, clothes, food and some, I don't approve of, but Butler insisted, weapons."

After some time carrying money to the surface, Artemis emerged with a suit hanging from his arm and in his hands as much money as he could carry. He carefully handed Juliet the suit then let the money drop as if it wasn't important at all."Juliet, you carry the rest out while I go change." With that Artemis retook the suit from Juliet and went to change.

When he came back, there was a small humble of money on the floor and he felt much more comfortable in his usual attire. Juliet sat on the floor counting the money, but Artemis decided that they didn't have time for that and just blurted out that it had to do for now. Juliet had even carried up the weapons. "So", Artemis began, "first things first: getting Butler out off there and letting Opal know who she's dealing with."

Juliet protested. "Why should we let Opal know? It's not safe." "Leave the thinking to me, Juliet" The next few hours Artemis sat alone in the barn looking out of the little window at the top, meditating until he had the bulletproof plan he needed.

Israel, two days later:

Butler felt exhausted. For how much longer he could hold on, he didn't know. It felt like he was in the wrong movie. In one of these gladiator movies, where there were slaves who fought daily. That was, what Butler felt like, a slave. The armed guards came back and Butler could see the sun was about to set. The guards handcuffed Butler and also the others and together they were dragged back to the basis.

At the gates an echoing scream set all the guards on high alert. Butler rolled his eyes. "Probably only a prisoner trying to escape this hell.", he thought. Butler knew better. He himself had tried once. He had gotten himself captured, because he had gotten a little bit out of shape to his great dismay.

They had tortured him. The only good that came out of it all, was that Opal had visited especially for that. Butler wasn't happy about the fact that she had visited, to be honest, that was the least of his wishes, but leastways like that he couldn't forget the face of the enemy he hated the most and could dream on about every way he could kill her.

Butler and some others stepped to the side to see better and were promptly pushed back. In that moment a guard on the left side of the gates was thrown over the wall and landed with a thud on the ground. The gates were opened and all the prisoners were ushered inside. While Butler went through the gates, troops stormed the wall.

Butler turned his head to see who had been there, but the troops met on one point and nobody was found. The attacker of the guard had disappeared. Now who ever that was, Butler was alarmed and impressed. Whoever that was, was not only trained well, but had a plan. Or the guard had just been stupid and had fallen off the wall, but how likely would that be?

Everyone was led to the middle of the camp, Butler and the others stood in the middle of the place lined up, while some guards stood behind them fully armed and only the commanding officer stood in the front. His voice boomed: "You have worked well today, for that you get to sleep earlier than usual."

He kept on talking and a man, Butler had been talking to for the last months leaned over: "I bet on tomorrow's breakfast ration that it has something to do with the attack from earlier." "Deal", Butler whispered, because he had the feeling he wouldn't be there for breakfast. The officer in front of them still talked as a boy not older than seventeen ran up to him and handed him a phone.

Suddenly the officer who had turned his back to them, turned the phone on speaker and over the whole place a voice could be heard, Butler had been sure he would never hear again. " Tell Opal Koboi the hunter hunts again.", a cold voice, that undoubtedly belonged to none other than Artemis Fowl said and like that the line went dead. Butler could almost see the boy smile his trademark vampire smile on the other side of the line.

The officer turned around, looking perplexed, staring at the phone. When he lifted his head he went pale. Only then did Butler notice that all the guards behind him and around him, lay on the flour, unconscious. Only a girl stood there. Her blond hair worn back and a jade ring woven in. She smiled: "Hello Dom!"

Sorry that it took so long, but I ran out of ideas how to write this chapter …

Hope you like it


End file.
